Equinox TableTurn
by DahBlox
Summary: In this story a guy is warped into Equestria. He has no idea how.. And he has lost some of his memory. What will happen to him? Includes a little grimdark and some SlenderMan. Rated M for Grim and Sexy Times. I DO NOT OWN HASBRO OR MY LITTLE PONY :U
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS ONLY A FAN-FIC, I HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH HASBRO.

Equinox Turn Chapter 1

"Agh.." I cough out weakly. My vision was disoriented and there was a sharp stinging pain in my right and left temples. "Where am I?" I looked around and I was in a forest of some sort. It was extremely dark and I couldn't see much. I slowly sat up and brushed myself off. " What the..." I felt something like a hoof on my shoulder. I raised my what I thought was my hands up to my face I was petrified by what I saw. " HOOVES!, WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE HOOVES FOR HANDS!" I yelled out, causing some wild life to flinch. I got open my messanger bag I was using before..Well I can't remember right.. I'll have to get some help on that. I opened the bag and took out the quickest thing I could find to be a mirror. It was only a little shard, but it would have to do. Where did I get that anyway? I fumbled around trying to pick it up with hooves and I eventually got it. I lowered it up and down to see myself. What I saw was a horse with a black coat, blood red mane. What shocked me the most was the black Horn I had and the red and black pair of Wings. "WHAT THE HELL AM I!" I cried out. And I briefly heard a sharp yelp from the bushes. I walked over there and pulled it up the bunches of leaves and revealed a scared mare with a pink mane and yellowish fur. She also had wings, like me. "Hello?" I asked. "Umm..  
Hi?" Fluttershy said quietly. "Who are you?" I asked. "I'm Fluttershy.." She answered. "Well, where am I?" "You are in Equestria, in the PonyVille, in the Everfree Forest." " What?" I asked. " Well right now I have no idea what is going on right now, I think I'm just going to get out of this forest. Right after that , I started running. "WAIT!" Fluttershy called out. However I did not stop running. I kept going faster and faster until I noticed I wasn't on ground anymore. "What the...?" I said as I started flying. My wings were unfolded and flapping causing me to go extremely quick. I shot a quick look behind my back and I noticed that I was leaving behind a trail of some sort. It had a purple and black void-like color to it. It was leaving quick sparks of black fire. This was awesome! I was actually flying! I saw a light in the forest. "That must be the end" I said. I raced towards it at full speed and before I knew it I was in the town Fluttershy spoke of as PonyVille. I was still pretty shocked about the world of ponies I am in. "Ow!" " AGHH!" Ow.. I crashed into someone. I guess I should say somepony. So I guess I will. Anyways. I opened my eyes slowly. I had a sharp pain in my head. I opened my house to a blue Pegasus. (*'s mean in thoughts) *She's beautiful* I thought. She had a rainbow colored mane and which was slightly messy. But that only made her cuter. "Umm.. Are you okay?" I asked. "Huh what?" She suddenly said. "I'm sorry...about crashing into you and all." I said. "It is alright, you know, you are pretty quick. I haven't seen you around PonyVille. Are you new to this town?" She asked. "Yeah I am pretty new.." I replied, casually. "I don't know much about this place, considering I'm new." "You should ask Twilight. She knows..err..things." "Okay thanks" I feel like I was starting to blush. "Do you know the way to her home?" " Yeah. It is right over there." She pointed at a house like tree. "Thanks! By the way..I never got your name." "It is RainbowDash. Nice to meet you." She said with a smile. I still couldn't remember much. "Well, okay. Thanks for all your help RainbowDash." "No problem!" I started walking away towards the huge tree-house. "STOP!" She yelled out. "Yeah?" I replied. "You want to race to her house?" She asked. *A race?I don't know. I'm pretty new to this. Still I couldn't possibly turn her down. "Okay I guess." We got into running position. "Ready..GO!" She yelled as she dashed off. I ran after as quick as I could, and attempted flying. As soon as I got the hang of it. I raced up to her. She was leaving behind a rainbow trail. Still so beautiful. We ended up at the tree at the same time. "A tie?I have never had a tie in so long!" " You must be quite quick then." At that moment we both stared at each other's eyes. "Umm..Do you..like me?" I asked, uncomfortably. Right when I asked that. She and I blushed bright red."Um..Ye-" "Hi Dashie!" A small dragon at the door of the house called out. After that,It snapped us both out of our love trance. "Hi Spike" "Er...Hello Spike." " Spike, is Twilight home?" RainbowDash asked. "Yeah she is in the the library, by the way I ment to ask, who is this new friend of yours?" "Oh he is new here. He wants to talk to Twilight to learn more about PonyVille."


	2. Chapter 2

" "Oh okay. I will tell her you are here." He walked away. Then a purple unicorn came to the door. "Hi! My name is Twilight Sparkle. I hear you are a pony new to here." She said. "Oh,Nice to meet you Twilight Sparkle. May I speak to you in private?" I asked. "Sure thing. We can talk in the library." "That would be fine." We walked to the library. "You sure have a lot of books,Twilight." I commented. " Yeah I enjoy reading a ton. What did you want to talk about?" "Well..I don't know how I got here." "How you got to Ponyville?" "No. How I got into this universe." "Well you see, when a Mare and a Stallion really li-" "NOT THAT WAY! What I am saying is that, one moment I am in a different world, and then I am suddenly here." "Odd..Tell me more about this world you were in." "You see, I can't. I can't remember much since. I do know this was not where I was however." "I think I could do a memory spell..But perhaps you should learn more about PonyVille." "I'm fine with that. But can you not tell anyone about this?" "I guess. Here are some books so you can learn more about Equestria." She gave me a couple of books. "Thanks, but where should I stay to read all of these?" " I guess you can stay in the guest room today." "Thanks! It means a lot." She leaded me to the guest room. There was a bed, a nice view of the town, a drawer, and that was about it. I laid out my belongings and tried remembering each one of them. I stayed up reading. "Yawwnn" I yawned. I went to take a quick look at the town from my window. I squinted a bit. There was a tall creature, with no face. Its arms were long and slim. It also had no face. "Wh-what is that?" I said, scared out of my mind. I must be seeing things. I went back to bed. This is getting really odd. In the morning, I had about finished all of those books, and knew a lot about Equestria. I even learned some magic and how to fly. I walked downstairs. "Good morning..uh..sorry, I never quite got your name" Twilight said." "I don't remember it. But I now I do know tons about Equestria, so I think you could do the spell." "If you are sure." " I am quite sure." " Okay then.." Suddenly, her horn lit up and I blacked out. "Aghh.." I grunted. "Guys I think he is waking up!" Somepony said.(I learned in the books about their grammar and literature) My vision was blurry as I came to. When my vision focused I saw 6 ponies in front of me. There was RainbowDash,whom I had already met, Fluttershy, who I had met in the Everfree Forest, and Twilight. The other 3 ponies I had not met. Their was a a white coated pony with a fancy purple mane. A Pink pony, which apparently couldn't stop smiling, and a orange pony with a blonde mane and a farm type of hat. "What happened?" I asked,weakly. "You blacked out as soon as I did the spell." "I don't think the spell did anything. I still can't remember anything." "What did you just say?" RainbowDash asked. *Crap.I just told them my secret!* I started freaking out, and my horn started glowing black and void-ish. There was a big flash of black and I think I just went back in time. I nodded at Twilight. She nodded back, meaning she understood. "You fell down the stairs when coming to breakfast, and blacked out. "Oh.." "Doctor says you leave anytime though." Twilight added. "I think I'm good. Any of you guys want to go get food so we can meet each other properly?" I said. "I'm fine with that." "So am I!" "That sounds fine." "Alright." "Um..Okay."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

- Sorry that I have not written anything for a long while. I had alot of things going on and my computer broke down, but now,

I am back and I bring you the Third Chapter of Equinox TableTurn. I also recommend using rainy mood for the rain effect. Oh, and, next chapter, I have a surprise planned for you guys. Enjoy.-

(They all went to Sugarcube Corner, and learned eachothers names and such)

( This story changes to Rainbow Dash's view now )

"With all this darn rain I can't even focus on farming!" "Rainbow Dash!, why don't you clear up the clouds?" AppleJack complained. "I can't do anything! The weather factory

is all messed up now!" I replied. "Oh Dear!, That is terrible! Why is it broken though?" Rarity asked. " I don't know, but I think it has to do with the disappearances." I told her. "Uhh.. Twilight, can I talk to you for a second?" Our main character asked. "Oh sure.." Twilight replied, and they both got up and left the room. "What was that about?" Pinkie questioned. "I don't know, Pinkie" I replied. * Rainbow Dash thinks about about what he had asked her before at the entrance to Twilight's house*

( Switches back to the main character )

"Twilight.. I need my memory back. Sooner or later they will ask me what my name is." " I can try the spell again.. I thin-" " NOTHANKYOU" I almost screamed.

"Well, there is one pony I know, called Zecora. She could probably help you." "Great.. just where does she live?" Twilight's eyes darkened. " Somewhere in the EverFree Forest." "That place where I woke up in?" I whispered. "Yes.. you should be careful.. there are alot of horrible things in there" "Thanks, tell your friends I had to leave."

RainbowDash was listening to the conversation, but all she heard was that he had to leave. * I teleport outside the shop, then fly off into the direction Twilight directed me to go* I landed near the entrance to the forest. "This must be i-" *Crash* "Agh.." I start opening my eyes to see RainbowDash on top of me, her face muddy and laced with tears. "R-Rainbow.. What h-happened?" I asked. "Wh-What is going on with you!?" She yelled at me. "What? Nothing! Why are you crying?" She was gritting her teeth and looked furious at me.. But why? She rolled off me and started weeping, covering her face with her arms. "Rainbow.. What is wrong?" I asked her. She didn't reply. I then got up and walked over to her and placed my arm around her back. "W-Why are y-you going in there" She asked, through sniffles. "I have to see somepony. But why are you crying" She is not telling me anything. Maybe I should take her back somewhere. *picks Rainbow Dash up and places her on my back* "Hold tight." I tell her. "What are yo-"

Before she has time to finish her sentence, I'm already off the air and flying. "Where is your house, Rainbow Dash?" She points me to some large cloud made home, which I fly to. When we land I land, I carry her inside, and place her on the couch. "What is going on with you and Twi" She asked me. "Nothing.. we are just friends."

" Why were you crying, Dash?" "I- I don't..Please don't tell anyone!" "What that you were crying?" "Y-Yes" I promise you, I won't. "The pony you were going to see was Zecora, right?" "Yeah, why do you ask?" "Ask her why I was crying." " Yeah, I will." I start to get up and leave when she gets up and goes to me. "Remember when you asked me if I liked you?" I could feel myself blushing bright red. "U-Uh Y-eah.." "Does this answer your question?" "Wh-" *Before I could finish it, she starts to kiss me, and I kiss back after I'm over the shock. When we break apart, we are both blushing and smiling. "Keep that a secret also.." I nod, expand my wings, and fly off. I fly off smiling until I get tackled by some black mass. I hear a snap and realize my right wing broke. I feel horrible pain as I plummet into the EverFree Forest. "AAAAAAAAAA-" *THUD*

Chapter End.


End file.
